


Day four; Long Distance Relationship

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: I...don't know how romance works, so yeah, its really short! But day five is gonna be longer, I can assure you that!
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day four; Long Distance Relationship

“Hey, Lex?” Nightmare asked as he stared at his phone, puzzled.  


“Yeah?”  


“You got any idea what boss sent us?” He showed Lex his phone screen, a text from ‘Amanda’ on the screen.  


‘Find Milk, use Roach, homes.’ Was what the text said. Lex looked at the jumble of words with the same expression as his partner.  


Uh...did you ask her what she meant?”  


“Yeah, tried calling her too, no answer.” Nightmare sighed. “This is why long distant missions don’t work for us; boss can’t type for shit.” He shoved his phone in his pocket with a huff.  


“Maybe...hmm,” The duo went silent for a little while. “Maybe she wants us to bring back a weird kind of milk?” Lex guessed, shrugging his shoulders.  


“Why would she want milk of all things? And the hell does she mean ‘use roach’?!” Nightmare yelled, his left eye flashing red for a second.  
They walked down the street in silence, Nightmare angry, Lex confused. Nightmare’s phone going off broke the silence. He quickly whipped it out with hope that his boss texted him back.  


“Is it boss?” Lex asked, trying to see who texted Nightmare.  


“Yeah. She said ‘drag Mike’s drunk ass home, use Richard to get home instead of plane’.” They both stared at the screen blankly, unsure how to feel about the text she sent before.  


“Well...I guess that makes sense?” Lex chuckled nervously, hoping to keep Nightmare from getting mad at their boss again.  


“I guess. Well, let’s go find that damn magician before he gets into a fight.” Nightmare shoved his phone back in his pocket and went on a trip around the city to find their teammate.


End file.
